Hinata, Kenma and Bokuto are not normal
by 42anime-chan
Summary: what if Hinata lost his parents and little sister a week after his 10 birthday, in a car crash, a year later he grew a pair of extra appendages. What if his whole team find out at the same time after they won the winter cup… Read and Review please


If only they never grew

Summary: what if Hinata lost his parents and little sister a week after his 10 birthday, in a car crash, a year later he grew a pair of extra appendages. What if his whole team find out at the same time after they won the winter cup… Read and Review,

Hinata's POV

6 years that is how long I had been living alone in that empty, empty house,

6 years since I heard a welcome home to respond to my 'I'm home',

6 years since I had you to run up into my arms to welcome me home,

5 years since a pair of Raven wings that went from the top of my head down to the floor with a span of 12 ft. when extended to full length,

Not once has anyone seen them, thanks to the fact that I could hide them beneath my skin. It hurt like hell but it meant that I wasn't bullied for being different; it wasn't until I went into high school that things began to change.

I enrolled myself into Karasuno high, the home of the little giant, I want to be like him the little giant who wore the #10 jersey and could jump until his waist reached the net, however one of my teammates was the man who had defeated my team two years ago, I looked at him in hidden awe and then suspicion I then approached him and used the same façade I had used for years, the bubbly idiot,

We were kicked out of the gym for fighting and I went to find a tree to sleep in… that was before Kageyama that was his name, decided to challenge me, I accepted his challenge and we worked on our team work for the three on three that was happening the next day.

During the match Kageyama got too engrossed in playing he fell back to his ways in middle school however instead of no one being there to spike the ball I was there I jumped but not to my full ability cause that would just scare them silly, and spike the ball with my eyes closed winning us the game, we were happy, I found no need to tell them yet.

Match after match we performed our feat shocking everyone on the court, I tested Kageyama by jumping higher each time only slightly enough for him not to notice, our opponents however noticed, Oikawa pointed it out after the final match in the winter cup, I glared at him, trying not to release killer intent, but a little slipped through catching my teams attention, I replaced it with my usual smile and said

"I'll explain later when we are back at our gymnasium." When we got back to Karasuno gym everyone on the team turned to me looking for an answer, so I began,

"I guess I should tell you, you know that big accident that happened on the 28th of June six years ago," the nodded

"Well I had turned ten a week prior to that accident and my parents, little sister, and I were in that car crash, my parents and little sister didn't survive, I was in hospital for a year from my injuries, I was in a coma for three months of that year, when I woke up I was in the custody of my father's estranged older sister, I got out of the hospital on my 11th birthday only to realise that my aunt had sold everything that was in the house that I grew up in even heirlooms from my mother's side of the family, all to fuel her gambling and drinking habit, a week after I got out of the hospital she came home from a binge drinking session grabbed a kitchen knife and began attacking me, aiming to kill me, she didn't succeed but she did however manage to open the majority of my injuries." I took of my jersey to show them the worst of my injuries, I pointed to the one that ran across my stomach and said

"This is where they had to take a piece of car bumper out, this is also the worst of my injuries." I looked at them and turned around to show them my back it was littered with scars two stood out the most the two that when from my shoulder blades to the middle of my back I then said

"The two longest scars that you see are the ones that she carved into my back with that kitchen knife on that night she kept saying 'you should have fucking died as well you fucking bastard' I didn't scream because that pain was nothing compared to almost dying while looking like a shrapnel porcupine, when she took the knife out of my back it began to heat up like an inferno like the whole back half of me was burning, the burning swirled around my shoulder blades and my skin tore… … for the next bit I should show you instead otherwise you won't believe me, please stand at least 12 ft. away otherwise I will hit you in the face." They complied minus Kageyama but that's because he is an idiot, I sighed crouched down into a ball and began to bring my wings to the surface.

The burning started again as they tore through my skin that time I swore a long string of curses in German so they didn't know what I was saying, when they touched the air I sighed in relief I stood back up and brought them all the way out matching my height I then said

"Bakageyama please join the others 12ft. back, because I need to stretch and I don't want to hit you I the face." He stepped back to join the others and I stretched my wings to their full length of a span of 12ft. I flapped my wings twice and smiled, Daichi-san then asked me

"Oikawa said that you were jumping higher than you were previously, are you jumping higher than you were previously?" I nodded and said

"I am jumping higher than I was previously, but I was originally not using my jumping power at all that was actually a skip, I have slowly been melding it into a hop to see how high Kageyama can toss. I'm not even at a standstill jump height yet let alone a running jump height yet." Coach then asked

"How much do you weigh?" I froze turned to him and said

"Lighter than someone of my age and stature should I won't tell you how much because it is embarrassing, but I am wearing leg weights to hold me down during windy weather." I bent down and took of one of my leg weights and I passed it to coach, who dropped it at the weight, creating a dent in the floor, he then shouted saying

"What the fuck that weights the same as the minibus out front." Noya-senpai looked at the weights and went to try and lift it but fell back on his butt, he looked at the weights in awe, I then remembered that I was wearing one of my heavier weight pairs for the match and before Noya-senpai could say anything I said

"I forgot to mention that these are not my usual ones and they are also not my heaviest pair, my heaviest pair both weight the amount a fully loaded lorry does and my usual pair makes me wear the same as a boy of my stature and age should weigh, but if I take both off and stand facing the wind I will take off and fly and as I said before I get embarrassed about my weight." I took off my other weight and put it gently on the floor next to the other one and flapped my wings propelling me into the sky, and I sat there cross legged taking in their faces, I then heard Tanaka-senpai say

"I want to see how much you weight Hinata, Please." In his had were the nurse's scales, I froze flew up to the rafters and began hissing like a cat. I then proceeded to take off my shoes and drop them to the floor along with my socks and perch like the raven I was supposed to be. Coach then said

"As your coach Hinata I order you to come here and be weighed." I frowned but went down and landed on the scales my face bright red, but that faded when I heard the door slam open gathering my team's attention taking it off of me, I shifted to my raven form that was an actual raven and flew back up to the rafters and stayed there for a while until I realised that it was just the different teams that we had had practice matches against, I then flew down and landed on Asahi-senpai's head causing Noya-senpai to laugh and Kageyama to shout at me.

I wasn't listening to them I was scanning the crowd that had appeared when my eyes landed on Kozume I flew over and landed on his head and curled up he then said to me not looking up from his game

"Shouyo please don't sit on my head you're heavy." I pecked his head and said well cawed because nobody except Kozume and Kōtarō could understand me, I thought that no one else could.

"I'm not heavy I'm a Raven."

"But Shouyo you know that my neck is weak." Came his reply

"But Kozume I'm tired and my nest was destroyed yesterday but a group of junior high kids." Kenma sighed passed Kuroo his PSP and said

"Please hold this for me, and Shouyo get off my head." I flew off and landed on the floor in front of him, and watched as he summoned his ears and tail, and shifted to animal form and curled up next to me, I said

"Thanks Kozume!" he just sighed I sat down again next to him and curled up again and fell asleep, we both did. Like normal.

Ghost-chan's POV

As I watched you from the shadows I couldn't help but giggle, anyway when you flew up to the rafters as a raven I giggled again; you then came back down and sat on Asahi's head it was funny but Kageyama told you off but you didn't appear to be listening I noticed that you were looking through who had come, those bird eyes of yours lit up ever so slightly and I followed your gaze to see that you were looking at Kenma from Nekoma, you then flew over and landed on Kenma's head, I smiled when he said

"Shouyo please don't sit on my head you're heavy." I was smiled when you pecked his head and cawed a bunch, and then Kenma said

"But Shouyo you know my Neck is weak." you cawed more and Kenma sighed, passed Kuroo his PSP and said

"Please hold this for me and Shouyo get off my head." you flew off of Kenma's head and landed on the floor in front of him. I was then shocked that a pair of cat ears and a tail appeared on Kenma and a faint light appeared shielding Kenma who was replaced by a cat when the light faded, the cat then curled up next to you and you cawed a little more before sitting down next to the cat and falling asleep. It was funny I couldn't contain my laughter, but I guess me being what I was meant that they couldn't hear me, I stopped when I heard a shout of

"Woah they can turn into animals too! I'm joining this sleeping animal fest," I looked over to see Bokuto the captain of Fukurodani pulling off his jersey wincing in pain before a pair of Horned owl wings appeared on his back and a flash of light before his form was replaced with that of a Horned owl. Bokuto then proceeded to sit down in front of you and Kenma before falling asleep along with you, I laughed some more at the looks on the teams faces at not only your revelation of being a shifter but two others as well.

After I stopped laughing at how amusing their faces were, I ventured out of the shadows towards you three; I crouched down next to you, Kenma and Bokuto and picked you three up, I looked at the teams expressions which appeared to be scared all except one, I looked at that one person, who happened to be on your team, I asked him if he could always see me, he nodded in reply. I sighed and made my form opaque and said

"Don't attack me I mean no harm, to you or these three."

"You knew that I could see you, who are you and why did you wait until now to show yourself." Your senpai asked me, I smiled the smile you loved so much when I was alive and said

"I had to wait to show myself until he told you about him being a shifter, as for who I am, I can't tell you who I am related to but I can tell you my name, and that is Natsu, I have actually been following these three since the accident, because all three were in it just some less severe than others, exactly a year after the accident each one of these three awoke their shifter abilities, for him, Raven. For Kenma, cat and for Bokuto, horned Owl, when a shifter awakens they don't always get traits like their animal but these three were special cases, each one had the person closest to them die in the crash, for him and Bokuto, they lost their sisters as for Kenma he lost his cousin, this caused each one to awaken traits like their animal,

He got bird bones, Kenma got the ability to sense danger, fit in to small spaces and he is very light on his feet, Bokuto became extremely adaptable and he kind of became a night owl because he is an owl but he melded around that to try and be normal.

However they don't eat regular food because they can't stomach it, Kenma eats cat food, Bokuto eats prepared but uncooked rabbit and small rodents and he *points to the raven* eats pretty much anything that isn't regular human food, they all have to stick to the diets of their animals lest they become really sick, I guided them together because they needed others like them. Bokuto knew exactly what he was doing when he joined them sleeping because he is the oldest he became protective over the other two, they somehow became a close knitted family in the space of two weeks when they first meet each other.

What is funny is that they cannot sleep one a bed or futon while in human form they have to sleep in trees all three of them, it's cute to watch.

I have to take them to Bokuto's nest now so they can continue to sleep, they will be back tomorrow so don't worry, meet here tomorrow around 10-ish because they will be here practicing something and you will love it, it's too cute not to love." As I finished talking you shifted in my arms so I put you down and you shifted back into your hybrid form, I turned translucent again; you looked at my arms sleepily and said

"Ghost-chan? Why are you holding Kozume and Kōtarō?" I sighed and held up a sign that said

'Because you fell asleep again doofus' I turned the sign around to show that it said

'I was gonna take you to Bokuto's nest but you woke up' you whined and said

"It's not my fault that I keep having the same nightmare, Ghost-chan, why won't you show yourself to me." I sighed at your question again and said

"You are not ready idiot; your nightmares are because of that. Come on we should go you carry Kenma and Bokuto and I'll get your weights, they are the minibus ones right," you nodded at my question and I said

"Tomorrow you need to move onto the lorry ones again," you whined again as we left the gymnasium and said

"But those mean that I can't fly!"

"That's the point doofus there is going to be strong winds tomorrow I can feel it you don't want to be blown away do you now." You sighed but didn't reply, I miss running into your arms idiot I miss living in the same house as you and your antics.

'Oh… … I just remembered something I forgot to tell the teams… … ah well' I giggled

'They will surely get a shock out of that'


End file.
